Of Mortals and Eldar
by arda.stars
Summary: There is another story behind the Fellowship which has been forgotten until now. Lúthelen and Silivriel are the mortal nieces of Lord Elrond Half-Elven and one mysterious elf who claims to be of the House of Finarfin. They are now caught up in the chaos of the One Ring and their destinies are intertwined with the Fellowship. Will they survive the darkness or will shadow take them?
1. Prologue I

_**Of Mortals and Eldar**_

 _Prologue I_

 _The Last Sons of the Finarfin_

* * *

Many have known the stories of King Orodreth and his son, High King Gil-Galad of the Noldor. But many have not heard of Orodreth's brother and his brother's descendants after him. Ólerydion was the brother's name, though he did not dwell in Naragothrond nor did he stay in Tirion. Ólerydion settled in the land of Gondolin where his twice cousin ruled and prospered. With High King Turgon opening his arms as a welcome, he granted Ólerydion a position him as the advisor to the throne and tutor to the Princess Idril Celebrindal. With his newly occupation, Ólerydion prospered and advised wisely.

As he stayed in Gondolin, Ólerydion met, grew to love, and married Hithaeriel who was the sister of Lord Ecthelion of the House of the Fountain. With their companionship and love, a child was born into the world of Arda. Ólerydion named his son "Aenion" for he saw a beam of light upon his brow which was a sign from the heavens that his Aenion was blessed. Aenion, as a young elfling was beloved by many of the elves of Gondolin. Wonder was his heart and curiosity helped gain wisdom for the future that would come upon him. He became good friends with Eärendil, the son of Tuor and Idril Celebrindal. Aenion and Eärendil were almost passable as brothers, for they looked very much alike and bonded as if they were brothers.

Then, when Gondolin fell, Ólerydion, Hithaeriel, and Aenion managed to escape the destruction of the once mighty city and they settled in the land of Lindon. Half an age passed with peace in the home of Ólerydion, but peace never lasted. In the Second Age, Ólerydion was discovered by his brother's son, Gil-Galad, and offered Ólerydion to have Ólerydion serve in the Last Alliance to fight against the forces of Sauron. Ólerydion, alongside with Aenion who was grown into maturity, agreed to fight against Sauron. Many battles Ólerydion and Aenion fought and many deaths they have seen. But on that terrible day on the Siege of Barad-dûr, Ólerydion fell alongside with High King Gil-Galad and High King Elendil of the Two Kingdoms. With Sauron killed and the war ending, Aenion's heart was filled with the grief over the loss of his father.

However, Thranduil, the newly crowned King of the Woodland Realm, comforted the Finarfinion for he too lost his father in the Battle of Dagorlad. With the comfort, Thranduil and Aenion became close friends and the Sindar king invited Aenion and Hithaeriel into Thranduil's Halls as honorary guests. During the stay, Aenion met the beautiful sister of Thranduil, Tuilinhel was her name and the Princess of the Woodland Realm. She was pale was the Everlight Star, her hair was silver as newly made steal, and her eyes were as blue as the Great Sea. Though their first meet was not love at first sight, they bonded and their relationship turned into a friendship.

Many suns and stars passed and Aenion was greeted by the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien. They met and discussed the kinship they both shared and Galadriel offered a place to live in Lothlórien. With hesitation, Aenion accepted Galadriel's kind offer and spoke to Thranduil who supported Aenion's choice. For Aenion's mother, however, could not vision herself living in Middle-Earth for much longer. Hithaeriel's pain of grief over Ólerydion was too much for her to take into her heart and decided to sail west and settle into the magical land of Valinor.

Aenion lived in Lothlorien alongside with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Aenion became Captain of the Marchwarden of Lorien and peace came into his heart. Since his stay in Lothlórien, Princess Tuilinhel traveled from the Woodland to Lothlorien to visit Aenion. Each visit the elven princess made, she began to grow love for Aenion and the Noldor captain began to fall in love with her as well. Then one day, as Tuilinhel traveled again to see Aenion, Orcs ambushed her company and Tuilinhel's back was cut by an Orcish blade. She was left to die and the rest of the company were stained for taken as prisoner. When hope seemed lost to the princess, a great light appeared and the shadows of Morgoth's demise were anguished. and Aenion, who slay many orcs, saved Princess Tuilinhel and healed her in Caras Galadhon. For many elves who are healed from any evil and deadly attack are often not the same. Though for Tuilinhel, sense of light and grace bestowed upon her and the love of Aenion she had for him became infinite as Varda's stars from above.

They both became husband and wife and stayed in Caras Galadhon with great happiness and blessings. As they lived, Tuilinhel became with child and the glow that she once had became as bright as the Evenstar above. With Tuilinhel being with child, many visions came upon her. She saw the past where there was only Eru Ilúvatar and nothing but The One, she saw the present where both light and darkness lived and the future where a horrific war will destroy all of Middle-Earth if all hope seems lost... This war she saw was the next war to come, 'The War of the Ring'...

Tuilinhel saw her unborn child, fighting against the darkness as a servant of the light and an ally to the World of Men. A mighty warrior, her child was to be, and grace was his strength. Though the shadows he will descend to whereas another will follow him. As these visions ended, the elven princess sought the counsel of Lady Galadriel and told her vision in which Galadriel believed White Lady wrote her visions down in parchment and named the book of visions "Fantlyë Minti o Ambarenya".

On the eve of the child's birth, Aenion aided Arathorn I, Chieftain of the Dunedain, against the Orcs of the Misty Mountains who were attacking the peaceful settlements of Arathorn's people. As he slew many orcs and trolls, a poisoned arrow pierced his armor and his heart. The beloved Noldo elf was slain along with Arathorn I and news spread like a flock of sparrows in the night. Tuilinhel, at the moment of Aenion's death, gave birth to a son. With silver and gold on the newborn's head, he gave the resemblance of both the Sindar and the Noldor clans. He was the most beautiful elfling in the entire world of Arda, so beautiful that he mirrored the sun and the stars. Tuilinhel praised her son with joy and wonder and she named him Aurëndil.

With three days of joy, it was slain by grief when she discovered Aenion's body being carried by the men of the Dunedain. His body was laid to rest under a mallorn tree and men and elves grieved over Aenion. The death of Aenion made Tuilinhel ill and mad, her glow faded away for six days and on the last day Tuilinhel fell into eternal sleep and her glow was no more. She was then laid next to Aenion's body. Aurëndil, newborn prince of the Noldor in the House of Finarfin, was now the orphaned prince.

A council was taken place in the Home of Lord Elrond Half-Elven and discussed the matter of the potential care of the elfling, Aurëndil. As Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Cirdan the Shipwright, and Thranduil of the Woodland Realm met, Thranduil appointed himself as caretaker for Aurëndil for he was Aurëndil's uncle- the closest to kin among the council. The council agreed to this and Galadriel proposed to have Aurëndil, at a mature age, to visit Lothlórien for she too was akin to Aurëndil and Thranduil agreed. Thranduil raised Aurëndil as if he was another son to him. Aurëndil grew tall, stronger, and more handsome than his forefathers before him. He became good friends with his cousin, Prince Legolas, and many of the Silvan elves who lived in the Woodland Realm. He became one of the Captains of the Elven Guard and, by the year T.A. 2939, Thranduil gave Aurëndil the title of Prince of the Woodland Realm- third line of the Throne of the House of Oropher.

Even though Aurëndil was given the title as "Prince of the Woodland Realm", he was not satisfied with it. He never desired any power or authority that was given due to being noble by blood. Duty and work were what he desired and what he yearned for. But most of all, he wanted to know who his parents were and why he was placed in his uncle's home. As Aurëndil confronted Thranduil about this, Thranduil told him in truth and distraught Aurëndil was. Through the several days of ponder and thought, Aurëndil decided to choose the path of the elven rangers due west of the Misty Mountains. Hearing no opinion on this matter from Thranduil and Legolas, Aurëndil wandered west and guarded the land of Eriador as a lone elven ranger. He concealed his name and gave himself the alias as "Pathfinder"...

...He still guards the peaceful region against orcs, trolls, and any dark entity by the nature of Morgoth. He never shows his face or hair, a mask of shadow covers his fair face and dark elven leather armor is what he is clothed with. But little does he know that a darkness from the east rises in a sleepless malice and his destiny will venture himself in a war between the good and the evil of Middle-Earth...

* * *

 _+++ I hope you all like the first out of two prologues! Stay_ tune _for the next one! +++_


	2. Prologue II

_Prologue II_

 _The Daughters of Elrandír Feiredhel_

* * *

 _Third Age April 9th, 3001, The Path of the Hidden Valley_

Heavy breaths came upon the mother as she rode her horse with her two daughters sitting on her lap. Arrows flying all around them, they passed over their heads missing every turn. The young daughter who held her newborn sister in her arms had tears flowing down from her face. Fear was in her heart, fear about the safety of her mother and sister. Wargs began to catch up to them and the Orcs were getting closer and closer.

"Don't look back _dohtor_!", The mother warned her as another arrow passed. More tears came upon her face and as another arrow flew, it hit the mother's back. The daughter took the reigns as she still held onto her baby sister. She saw her mother hit the ground and a cry came from her little voice, "Mama!"

There was no point to return, the young girl had to push forward and pray that someone- anybody would stop the Orcs from attacking. And as she prayed and prayed, a group of elves came and attacked the Orcs. Adrenaline was still in the young girl's veins and kept the horse running and running until two armored Rivendell elves surrounded the girl's horse and forced it to stop.

"Woah! Woah! There" One elf spoke out, "You are safe-"

" _Naneth! Naneth!_ " The girl cried in Sindarin, " _Buar-nin an tiro an naneth-nin!_ "

This surprised the two identical elves when a young daughter of men spoke in their native tongue. However, the elf replied back, " _Innasm trio an nanethel, ach dhir boe anya Imladris. Naband an nethel a dhir._ " But the elf's words did not calm the young girl for she was still shaken, "I want mama!"

"Elladan" The other elf spoke, "This isn't going anywhere, the girl and her sister must go to Rivendell at once! I am not too sure if we have slain all the Orcs"

"I know Elrohir" Elladan replied, "I must find the mother, I do not want to trouble the girl's heart anymore" Elrohir nodded, "Understood, I will take the daughters to Rivendell and if you find the mother" Elrohir then gotten off his horse and sat behind the girl and the baby on their horse, "When you find their mother, take her immediately to Rivendell. Glorfindel's scout will investigate the Orcs"

Elladan nodded, "I will, farewell brother"

After Elladan spoke, Elrohir trotted off to Rivendell and both of the brothers went their separate ways. As they traveled, the girl was still shaken, however, she grew quiet and this worried Elrohir. Elrohir looked down at the golden-haired girl and ask gently, "What is your name?"

"Lúthelen" The young girl replied in a whisper. Elrohir gave a small smile to the young girl, "A very beautiful name-"

"It means 'enchanting stars' in Sindarin"

A chuckle came upon Elrohir's lips, "It certainly does" He continued as he looked down at the newborn, "What is your sister's name?"

"Silivriel" Lúthelen continued, "I got to name my sister that-" Right after she spoke, she looked upon the hidden city of Imladris and she was struck by the beauty and wonder, " _Mimíre_ …"

Quenya, another language that shocked Elrohir. He began to wonder where Lúthelen learned these languages- these elven languages. He never thought that a child of man would have the knowledge of such languages… As they approached the gates of Imladris, Arwen Evenstar came to her elder brother and began to worry, "Elrohir" She spoke, "Where did you get these children?"

"They were being chased by orcs on our border" Elrohir spoke as he got off the horse and gently took Lúthelen and Silivriel off of the stallion, "Elladan is trying to find their mother… But Orcs on our borders? I worry about these lands Arwen-"

Arwen stopped Elrohir, "Let us focus on the children and their mother" Arwen then saw a very tired Lúthelen holding the newborn in her arms, "My dear" Arwen looked at Lúthelen, "May I hold your little sister?" With hesitation, Lúthelen nodded and slowly gave Arwen her sister.

"Please don't drop her" Lúthelen spoke, "I almost dropped her yesterday… _Ada_ and _naneth_ were not too happy about that" This made Arwen and Elrohir chuckle. "Do not worry" Arwen spoke as she held Silivriel in one arm and holding Lúthelen's hand in another, "She will not fall"

As Arwen guided Lúthelen into the halls of Imladris, Arwen asked of her name and Lúthelen answered. "Lúthelen" Arwen repeated her name, "That is a very beautiful name, it resemblance to the name of Lúthien Tinúviel." Lúthelen nodded, "My _ada_ told me about her! He told me that I am related to her!"

Arwen was surprised by the statement, along with Elrohir who walked behind them in their company. "Really?" Arwen asked curiously, "How so, my child?"

"Well, my _haruni_ was the _indyo_ of Tinúviel." The innocent child explained, " _Ada_ told me that my _haruni's_ name is Elwing-"

A silence came upon Arwen and Elrohir as they looked each other in shock. They never expected to hear _their_ grandmother's name in the little girl's words. _'How could this be?'_ The two elves asked themselves. As they were in deep thought, a horn blew in the distance and three of the heads turned and saw the company of elves trotting towards Rivendell. As Lúthelen watched and observed the elven guards, she saw long flowing hair and realized who it was. "Naneth!" Lúthelen cried out loud as she released Arwen's hand from her grasp.

Lúthelen ran as fast as she could to see her mother. But as her little legs ran, a ranger stopped her, "Be still, child" He calmly spoke, "Your mother is gravely hurt-" Lúthelen resisted and pushed the ranger, however, he held her back, "Child, please!"

Then in the corner of her eye, she saw another familiar face. His face was tired and many fresh scars were on his cheeks and neck. His dark swayed within the wind and his body was weak. It broke Lúthelen's heart even more and with all her might, she pushed the ranger's arm away and ran towards the mortal-elf.

"Ada!" She cried. The ranger ran for Lúthelen and towards her father who fell off his noble steed. Lúthelen stopped in her tracks and was horrified, she saw many arrows in his back and the blood trickled down to the floor. Elladan rushed towards Lúthelen and saw the face of her father, he looked at him twice as he thought he was looking at his own father. But Elladan knew that this mortal-elf was not his father, and his eyes widen, "Uncle!"

Here, on the floor of Rivendell, was Elrandír son of Eärendil. The youngest triplet brother of Elrond Half-Elven and Elros Tar-Minyatur. As the ranger plucked out each arrow from Elrandír's back, he slowly looked up and saw his nephew and daughter. A broken smile came upon his face and looked at Elladan first, "My nephew, it has been many moons..." Then he looked at his daughter, "Hîn-nin, you are untouched... I am happy..."

"Elrandír!" Elrond ran towards his brother with fear in his eyes. Lúthelen was stunned by the appearance of Elrond, for she did not expect someone of her father's likeness. Elrond held Elrandír, "My brother, what have they done to you?"

Elrandír replied, "They ambushed us as we made our way to you" He continued with his broken voice, "Please, take care of my wife and children-"

"Elrandír! I can heal you!-"

"No Elrond, my time has come. I can see the Halls of Mandos and I can hear Elros' voice calling" Elrandír held his brother's hand, "I am glad to be here with you." As Lúthelen listened to her father's voice, she knew that this was the last time she will ever see her beloved father. Lúthelen walked towards her father with tears in her eyes and Elrandír took notice, "My daughter" He took her hand, "Please, do not cry"

But Lúthelen could not stop crying, his broken and soft voice pained her heart. Elrandír sighed, "We will never be apart... We both share the same heart, we are bounded... I will never leave you" Lúthelen then kissed her father's cheek and tasted the bitterness of his blood, "I love you _ada_ " With those final words Lúthelen spoke to her father, he took his final breaths and Lúthelen shed no more tears.

In those days, a funeral of Elrandír was taken place in the House of Elrond and Lúthelen was numb over the loss of her father. Her mother, however, recovered from her wounds and awoken from her sleep after that terrible day. Her mother, Elfdís, drove herself in complete madness from the loss of her husband. And within a year, Elfdís was found in a pound and was in eternal sleep. Elrond watched over his nieces and loved them as if they were his own children.

Lúthelen grew into a beautiful young woman, her hair was long and golden and her eyes were grey like Arwen Evenstar. Many had mistaken Lúthelen as an elf for her beauty was nothing like a daughter of man. According to Glorfindel, she resembled the likeness of Idril Celebrindal though her eyes were of the House of Thingol. And her skin was as white as snow, many elves believe that she was touched by the grace of the Eldar even though she was born mortal. Lúthelen became wise in her own ways and the art of music was beloved to her. She mastered the harp and flute and was known for her talent in dancing. Though she was taught to be a lady, she was trained in the arts of swordplay by her cousins: Elrohir and Elladan. She was described by many both beautiful and dangerous.

As for Silivriel, she never remembered who her mother and father was other than her uncle, Lord Elrond, being brothers with her father. And as the young maiden grew, she became as beautiful as her sister- though in a different way. She became tall and fair, and others have mistaken her for an elf as well. Her hair became long and straight. However, her hair became notable lighter than gold and looked almost white. And her eyes were not grey like her elder sister, but they were Rohirrim blue. Though her hair was paler than any daughter of man, her face resembled her mixed heritage of the Rohirrim and the Eldar. Freckles lightly covered her cheeks and her skin was lightly sunkissed. Silivriel became wise, wiser than some of the elves of Middle-Earth. She yearned for learning and was skilled in many things. She succeeded in archery, elven weaving, blacksmithing, and most notably: healing. Silivriel was, by far, the most talented healer of her age and race.

But as time grew and the two mortal sisters matured, they were counted as more elven than their mortal counterparts.

* * *

 _Third Age October 20th, 3018, Rivendell_

Silivriel weaved and weaved her tapestry and Lúthelen sat beside her and helped. The tapestry was their family tree from Elu Thingol and Finwë all the way to Lúthelen and Silivriel. It was very beautiful with colors of shimmering lilac and silver and each portrait of their predecessors was astonishing. However, Silivriel grew worried about their maternal line and wondered about their mother, "Lúthelen?" Silivriel spoke, "Do you know anyone from mother's family?"

Lúthelen sighed, "I'm afraid not..." She continued, "Though I do know where she came from"

This grew into Silivriel's curiosity, "You do?" And Lúthelen nodded, "She came from Rohan and lived in Edoras... I do not know much more than that..." Lúthelen looked at Silivriel and back at the tapestry, "Maybe one day we can visit Rohan and find mother's family-"

"If only Uncle Elrond can allow us to..."

"You know why we can't venture farther from Lothlórien or even to Erebor-"

"I know, I know" Silivriel replied, "Though, I desire to see other places. I would love to see Rohan, or even Gondor" The pale haired maiden put her head down, "I don't want to be stuck here for much longer." Lúthelen gave her younger sister a small smile and placed her hand on Silivriel's shoulder, "One day when there are no more orcs in the lands, we can see the world of men-"

Right when Lúthelen spoke, both the maidens heard many voices outside... Unfamiliar voices and this made both Silivriel and Lúthelen get up from their seats and run outside to see the commotion. And as they raced outside, they saw Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, and four hobbits. However, one hobbit looked very sickly as if he was cast an evil spell over him. Silivriel worried and asked, "Is the halfling all right?"

Aragorn replied, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." With that being said, Silivriel came to Elrond's side and helped him carry the halfling to the healing room. Lúthelen raised her brows with both fear and worry, "A Morgul blade? How can this be?"

Aragorn came to Lúthelen's side and whispered, "He carries Isildur's Bane and the Nazgul are hunting any who carries the ring" Lúthelen shivered in fear, "The halfling brings great danger, Aragorn" She continued, "It cannot stay here!"

"I cannot decide the fate of the ring" The ranger spoke, "There will be a counsel about the fate of Isildur's Bane" Lúthelen closed her eyes as she spoke with stress, "I pray that we will find a way to end this-"

As she opened her eyes she heard the voices of the other hobbits,

"Is she another elf?"

"I don't know Pip, I can't see her ears from here-"

This made Lúthelen chuckle and she made her way to the hobbits, "Welcome to Imladris" She continued, "You must be tired from your journey. Come, I will show you your beds and baths" As Lúthelen led the hobbits to their rooms, Lúthelen spotted from the corner of her eyes Aragorn and Arwen escaping from the courtyard and gave a small smile to them. Then, unexpectedly, one curious hobbit piped up, "Are you an elf?" He continued, "I mean you look like one and sound like one-"

"Pippin!" The other one exclaimed, "Don't be rude!-"

"What? I was just asking!"

Lúthelen laughed, "It's all right my friends" She continued, "To your answer, I am not an elf. I am a mortal woman."

"Really?" Pippin asked, "I thought only elves lived in these parts"

Lúthelen shook her head, "No, there are some who are welcomed by Lord Elrond to stay. I am not the only mortal who has been living within the walls of Rivendell."

When she gave the halflings their room, another hobbit looked up at Lúthelen and asked, "Will Mister Frodo be okay?"

Lúthelen looked at the hobbit and gave him a small smile, "I am sure" She continued, "He is in the best of care, my sister and Lord Elrond are the best healers of all of Middle-Earth... I'm sure your friend will be all right."

The hobbit sighed in relief, "That is good to hear" He then introduced himself, "I'm Samwise Gamgee, my lady"

"I am Lúthelen, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Lúthelen" Sam spoke as he head into his room, "Good night!"

"Good night, my friend"

And as Lúthelen left the hall of rooms, she made her way to the healing quarters and hoped Silivriel and Elrond were saving the hobbit who carried the One Ring...

* * *

 _+++ Okay! I hope you all liked my second prologue! I will put translations below soon! But until then, stay tuned for the first actual chapter of the story! +++_


End file.
